camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Romance
Romance is Camila Cabello's upcoming sophomore studio album. The album is set to be released on December 6, 2019 by Epic Records. On June 21, 2019, "Señorita" with Shawn Mendes was released as the first single off Romance.On September 5, 2019 "Shameless" and "Liar" were released as the album's second and third singles. On October 4, 2019, the fourth single "Cry for Me" was released. One week later, the albums' fifth single "Easy" was released on October 11, 2019. Camila finished recording Romance on October 31, and the next day submitted the masters for the album. On November 13, Cabello announced that the album will be released on December 6, 2019. On November 15, the pre-order was released along with the sixth single "Living Proof". The album will contain Cabello's first explicit track, "This Love". Background On After the great success of Cabello's debut album, Camila (2018), which topped the Billboard 200 chart, Brian Lee and Louis Bell told to MTV that they are already looking ahead to Cabello's next project.http://www.mtv.com/news/3067275/camila-cabello-producers-interview-album/ Bell said he imagines she will work on her second album during her then-upcoming tour, saying they’ll send ideas back and forth from April until June when they’ll finally be able to get into the studio together. He wants to give the second album a "more mature progression," but ultimately, the new songs will depend on Cabello. The album mainly focuses on love and Camila wanted to focus on that for this album, Camila immediately knew she wanted to name the album Romance. Louis Bell said: "It's all about what's going on in her life, relationship-wise, everything. All of that stuff is going to factor into the whole theme of the album". Lee, meanwhile, thinks she could go any direction imaginable. "She knows all these indie bands; she could do an indie record," he said. "Her depth of what she knows musically is bigger than mine. She could do whatever she wants." Cabello teased the album on December 6, 2018, One year before the release date, after posting a muted video of her at a studio with the caption "CC2. ��".[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1070433336928157697 Twitter - CC2 first teaser] In June 2019, Camila posted a snippet of a song on her social media., that snippet was later revealed to be "Easy" another snippet later revealed as "Living Proof" was teased later in the month. On August 7, Camila had a listening party with her fans at Epic Records. On September 5, two singles for the album, "Shameless" and "Liar", were released. On the same day "Shameless" and "Liar" were released, Camila confirmed that the album was called Romance and that it would be released before 2020 begins. On October 4, the first promotional single "Cry for Me" was released. On October 11, the second promotional single titled "Easy" was released. On October 12, she performed "Cry for Me" & "Easy" on Saturday Nights Live. Cabello finished recording Romance on October 31, and the next day submitted the masters for the album. On November 15, the third promotional single "Living Proof" was released. Recording On November 18, 2018, Cabello tweeted "MAKING NEW STUFF AND THINGS!!!" along with a picture of a polaroid with her at studio dated on October 16, 2018.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1064294149971685376 Twitter - Polaroid of Camila at studio (November 18, 2018)] On her Instagram story, she posed a picture of the files of cc2, named 'CC2 TRACKS'. Cabello finished recording Romance on 31 October 2019. Gallery Camila Cabello at Studio November 18th 2018.jpg Camila Cabello at Studio March 20th 2019.jpg Cc2 1.jpg D4fA uOU4AA58AC.jpg D4fA ukUYAAxVlI.jpg Tracklist References Category:Albums